


Pizza Time (Death/The Empty)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death (Supernatural) Loves Fast Food, Death has a pizza date with his goopy husband, Fluff and Crack, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural), but I blame this on my twin, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Death just has a quiet dinner with his goopy husband and enjoys some pizza.





	Pizza Time (Death/The Empty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



> This was a somewhat hard ship to write with and it became shorter than expected... but better than nothing, I guess :')  
> For my twinsie cus it's her birthday and I remember how she once mentioned that she wanted a fluff story with this ship - it became more crack tho lol

"Are you awake?" Death called out to his beloved blob of goop. The entity entered The Empty and looked around in expectation. The nothingness he was in shuddered and then its master appeared before him in all his goopy glory.

"Ah, there you are," Death hummed, sitting down on nothing and patiently waiting as the other entity sat before him. "Have you been sleeping well lately?" He asked him in a gentle tone, making some small talk as he allowed the entity to wake up fully.

"One of the angels woke up and so I woke up too," the entity replied sadly towards the only being he would willingly wake up for. "A mean one in a trench coat."

"That would be Castiel. The Winchester's little pet," Death nodded. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the Winchester's at the moment, and their catastrophic trail of destruction and death they left behind wherever they went. The top on the cake was that Dean _killed_ him with his own weapon. Or at least, he thought that he had killed him.

One couldn't just kill Death and get away with it. After all, one just had to look at the mess that was Earth to see the consequences.

Another reaper seemed to have taken his place now, but he had decided to let it be. He found it oddly amusing. "On the positive side," he stated, "I got us pizza, I know how much you love this." He took out a large box from behind his back and placed it in between them. The Empty reached out eagerly and opened the box, and the delicious cheesy smell of pizza hit their nostrils. They both sighed in content and took a second to simply enjoy the moment.

"One of the few foods I'd be willing to wake up for," The Empty mused, taking a slice and claiming the first bite. When it was eating the pizza, the goop his body was made from shuddered and pulsed in pleasure as the entity made a purring sound.

"Yes, totally. I don't always agree with God and his strange ideas and odd views, but I do love my pizza. Which was humanity's best creation," Death agreed with a nod of his head, taking a slice of pizza for himself.  

"Too bad there aren't any humans here," The Empty spoke between a mouthful of pizza, "they could make me pizza."

"Perhaps it's for the best, love," Death frowned. "Humans are rather chaotic, and you would never be able to sleep again." He knew that Billie had once threatened to throw the Winchester's in the Empty when they would die. Death didn't agree with that. He'd rather keep those flannel-wearing disaster trains away from his beloved.

"You're probably right," The Empty agreed, taking another bite out of its pizza and looking honestly saddened when discovering he had already finished the entire slice. Without being asked or prompted, Death simply handed his husband a new one. After having been married since before the beginnings of time, they just knew each other.

"Have you tried this tea receipt I gave you recently?" Death asked him. "To help you with your sleep problems. Camille works miracles."

"I did, and it worked," The Empty replied, pleasing Death. "But it doesn't do much when my charges wake up. That brings me such a headache." He added.

_That's to be expected_ , Death thought to himself. "The world doesn't deserve you, my love," he muttered, stealing a quick kiss. By now, he wasn't at all bothered by the goopy surface of his lover's skin. He loved his big blob of goo deeply.

They finished their pizza in peace and signed happily. "Thank you for the pizza," The Empty nearly purred.

"Don't mention it," Death had stood up again, speaking gently as he made a soft fluffy blanket appear. He wrapped it around his lover and gave him a warm hug. "Now, sleep well, my love." 


End file.
